QUE HAY ATRAS DE TU PASADO
by luka kaede
Summary: una competencia, donde el objetivo es una persona quien llegar a eliminar al objetivo tendrá una recompensa, pero el juego cambiara cuando una competidora deicida protegerla, sabiendo que que esta en juego su pasado y podría destruir su presente, ¿si te llamo la atención? te invito a que la leas este fafiction


**Hola espero que hayan tenido un excelente día o tengan un excelente día, muchas gracias por leer mi fanfiction, espero su rewies, igualmente su criticas pero sin mas retraso lo dejo, sin antes decir que los personajes de akuma no riddle no son mios son de su dueño (a), igualmente las redes sociales que aparecen le pertenecen a su dueño (a)**

QUE HAY ATRÁS DE TU PASADO

MI MAS FAVORITO ALFILE

Siento mi adrenalina muy levantad, quisiera que tuviera al enemigo mas cerca, pero lastima que es una practica con su compañero- pensó un hombre de ojos café y cabello del mismo color y uniformando

-¡pégale bien, no le temas!-dijo el hombre uniformando

-tan rápido tan solo tardo 28 segundos, veamos- dijo el hombre pensando con una expresión malvada y viendo un cronometro

en es escucho los quejido de alguien, que eran muy fuerte el hombre volteo a ver que pasaba

-eres patético- digo el hombre viendo al que se quejaba

-yo.. no ouch soy patético-digo el muchacho que se quejaba

-no eres patético entonces que hace en el suelo- digo el hombro viendo al mucho, el muchacho no supo que decir

-ya me puedo retira- digo una muchacha de cabello de cabello azul como sus ojos

-tranquila tokaku san sin todavía no me contesta- dijo el hombre poniéndose atrás de ellas-¿entonces por que estas en el suelo?- digo el hombre viendo al muchacho otra vez

-fue mi general por que la deje que me pegara ¡por que es mujer!- dijo el muchacho tratando de ponerse de pie

-¿seguro?- digo el general, al ver que asiente con la cabeza, en eso se le acerca lo ayuda a para, y después le pega hasta sángralo -que mentiroso nucas as dejado que te gane sargento Carlos, además le pegas muy feo a las mujeres- digo el hombre pegándolo y dejando en el suelo

-déjeme otra vez inténtalo- digo carlós parándose

-no, y corres 20 vueltas-digo el general

-pero.. déjeme- cuando lo interrumpió el general

-¡20 vueltas ten dignidad corre o vas con el mayor!- digo el general en eso se paro y corrió

después de un rato de silencio el general se le acerco a tokaku

-que paliza le diste- digo el general viendo corre al muchacho

-si- dijo tokaku

-que fría eres, en fin necesito un favor- digo el general

-¿que necesitas?- digo tokaku, en eso el hombre se le acerco al oído y le digo

-¡ que no lo voy hacer !- digo tokaku

-vamos tokaku, no me digas que no los as echo,¿no me digas que, no?- digo general

-no es de tu incumbencia y no me llame por mi nombre- digo tokaku

-esta bien, hora te llamara azuma como es tu apellido, cuando tengas tiempo pasa con el mayor- digo el general retirándose -¡¿cuantas lleva?!- digo el general

-¡ 19 mi general !-digo carlós corriendo

-¡ entonces llevas cero!- digo el general retirándose

-¡que!- digo carlós corriendo

-¡por contestarme vas a dar 200 vueltas-digo el general

después de la hora de comida, y de las clase, azuma se baño en su cuarto y fue con el mayor

-azuma eres mi mejor alfil, como en el juego de ajedrez- pensó un hombre de cabellera blanca,agarrando un alfil

toc toc

-pasa azuma- digo el hombre dejando el alfil

-¿me necesitas mayor?- digo azuma pasando

-pero mira que grande estas- digo el hombre parándose

-¿que quieres?- digo azuma parando al hombre

-que genio azuma, pero te comento el general kouta, lo que queremos- digo el hombre regresando a su lugar

-si, pero yo lo rechace,¿así que quieres?-digo azuma firme

-ya lo se, por eso te llame, no te gustaría que todo el ejercito se enterada, lo que nadie conoce ¿o, si?- digo el hombre con una mirada malévola

-es una amenaza- digo azuma

-tómatelo como quieras, amenaza, advertencia, no se-digo el hombre, cuando iba salí azuma la detuvo

-azuma, toma, mi numero es el primero llama si cambias de opinión- digo el hombre azuma lo tomo y se retiro

-jajaja azuma.¿que harás?- digo el hombre riendo

-puedo pasar- digo kouta T

-claro pasa-digo el mayor

-¿ y que digo?- digo kouta

-digo lo mismo, pero te asegura que cambiara de opinión- digo el hombre riendo

-¿y como estas seguro?-digo kouta

-esta bien, te cuento- digo el hombre

CUARTO DE AZUMA

azuma llego a su cuarto y se dirigió a bañar para pensar con la cabeza, después de acabar se vio que el celular prendía así que decidió ver para su sorpresa era un mensaje que cambiaría su decisión

-no se atrevería-pensó azuma

- entonces le pusiste eso, magnifico-digo kouta con la maldad en la voz

-claro,espérame, me llama-digo el mayor contestando y lo único que decía era ok, ok, en eso digo-aceptas – el mayor se dibujo una sondrisa en la cara igual que kouta- por cierto la misión es en una escuela, una preparatoria-digo el hombre

En el camino todo transcurre normal a la escuela donde iría azuma, en donde revisaba el mensaje una y otra vez, cuando llego a la escuela recibió otro mensaje y decía:

mayor

se me olvido decirte que era una competencia, perdón, pero diviértete, por cierto otra cosa te toca compartir cuarto, perdón azuma, se me olvido decirte, gana azuma y luego te llamo, en eso azuma cerro el teléfono y siguió su camino cuando, alguien choco con ella haciendo que se cayera

-perdón, lo siento mucho-digo una muchacha de cabello pelirrojo

-no te preocupes- en eso azuma se paro y la ayudo en parase

-gracias-digo la muchacha de cabello pelirrojo

-de que y siguió su camino

En el salón de clase

era el primer día así que la profesora, se estaba presentándose y pidió que se presentaran y decía como iba a ser el curso, pero alguien estaba afuera del salón el primer día de clase

-llegue tarde y el primer día-pensó la muchacha de cabello pelirrojo-bueno valió la pena, que perrito mas mono,pero bueno voy a entrar

toc toc

pase-digo la maestra

-perdón por llegar tarde-digo la pelirroja apenada

-pasa-digo la profesora calmada -bueno todavía faltan así que no llegaste tarde, así que preséntate ya que toda ya se presentaron

en eso le llego un mensaje azuma que decía:

mensaje

hola otra vez tu objetivo se llama haru no se que

mucho gusto me llamo haru - digo haru

-es ella-digo azuma- pero no escuche su apellido

-hola haru me llamo Nio Hashiri - digo una muchacha de cabello guerro haciendo un gesto con los dedos que era el índice y el medio haciendo los dedos en forma de tijera y sacando la lengua

-mucho gusto-digo haru

después que acabo la clase, azuma se dirigió a un lugar solo

-hola-digo haru acercándose, azuma que no le respondió

-¿que quieres?-digo azuma después de un tiempo

-especialmente nada, solo hablar contigo-digo haru

-solo eso-digo azuma

en un lugar escondido alguien la observaba

-azuma tokaku, ¿que haces aquí?, no me importa pero me la vas a pagar-pensó una muchacha viéndola con odio

-no me vas hablar-digo haru triste

-no,pero háblame de ti-digo azuma

-gracias-digo haru, después de eso hablo un buen rato

-pero esta mujer no se calla, pero por algún motivo me gusta que hable-pensó azuma hasta que escucho una alarma en su teléfono

-¿ya es hora?-digo haru sacando su teléfono, cuando vio que tenia una notificación de Facebook-¡que emoción, pensé que no se acordaban de mi!-digo haru emocionada

-no me digas que eres,de la que están siempre en facebook-digo azuma supírando

-no,igual estoy en Twitter,instagram.¡ya se azuma tomate una selfi conmigo-digo haru tomando a azuma para tomarsela

-no ya es tarde ya me yo-digo azuma safandose del agare y yéndose

-espérame-digo haru corriendo atrás de ella

En la institución azuma y haru iba caminado en eso haru se detiene y le pregunta azuma en

-oyes donde esta tu cuarto-pregunto haru

-es-digo azuma revisando un papel que le entrego su mayor-es el 705-digo azuma

-igual que ami, somos compañera-digo haru feliz

CUARTO

-son las 12:00 de la noche y sigue con ese teléfono- digo azuma pensando y viéndola

-azuma,¿tienes Facebook?-pregunto haru

-no,y puedes ya dormite-digo azuma acostada

-bueno si te molesta, no puede ser-digo haru viendo otra vez su teléfono

en eso llego un mensaje al teléfono de azuma

Mensaje

hola azuma, espero que valla bien todo, te comunico que son 12 asesinas, así que tienes mucha competencia, espero que acabas rápido con esto azuma, descansa azuma, después de esto azuma cerro su teléfono

-12 asesinas-digo azuma y cerro el teléfono

**espero que les haya gustado, realmente no soy muy buena escribiendo y para los titulo tampoco, pero inténtalo no me hace daño, si le gusta hágamelo saber sino le gusta también, espero su rewies, espero que tengan, un buen día, noche o tarde, nos vemos**


End file.
